The present exemplary embodiment relates generally to theft deterrence. It finds particular application in conjunction with dispensing merchandise in retail stores, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
Product dispensing machines (i.e., vending machines) are typically designed for storing products of all kinds and for dispensing such products to consumers in exchange for currency without vendor attention. Vending machines are essentially vaults which store inserted currency and products for sale. As such they are expensive to provide and to operate and are not easy to use for all types of products.
More recently, retail stores that traditionally display products on open shelves have experienced product theft by “sweeping,” a technique used by thieves wherein products for sale that are displayed on open shelves are swept, using an arm motion moving over the shelf to push a large quantity of product into waiting bags. Often these products do not have significant resale value individually, but will provide income to the thief upon resale of numerous products in a gray or black market. Such products can include razors or ink cartridges that have appreciable resale value. Infant formula is another example of such merchandise.
A new generation of merchandise dispensing machines has been developed to specifically deal with the theft of items which are displayed on open shelves. Such a machine dispenses products in a similar manner as a coin operated vending machine, but without the need for the consumer to place currency in the machine to operate it. Its primary purpose is to thwart theft or at least retard repeated access to merchandise held in an enclosure.
The present application discloses a new and improved system and method which, among other things, deters theft and retards product or merchandise sweeping.